The digimon 02 generation!
by ShadowLights
Summary: Sora has a daughter like Tai, Matt and the others.And a Digimon empress is trying to get over the digital world it's time to the children of the first and second season save the digital world.
1. The Question

Hi this is my first fanfic so I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

(This story I have done it on Spanish in my home so I would try to translate it)

It was a beautiful summer afternoon and a girl was going to her house. She had to ponytails , brown and a bit of red hair, she had a blue hat and her clothes were of a tomboy. Her name was Sohiro Takenouchi. She was reading a book that was from an author called Takeru Takaishi. The book was about creatures called digimons. Sohiro was very interested on these creatures. Finally she arrived home.

"I'm home" said Sohiro still reading the book

"How was school today?" asked her mum that was Sora

"Fine" said Sohiro still reading the book

"Please put that book down!" said Sora to her daughter

"Ok" Said Sohiro a bit sad because she was at the most interesting part "I want to ask you something"

"What is it?" asked Sora

"Umm. .this question is kind of weird but… does digimon really exist?" asked Sohiro with her eyes shining

Sorry for making my chapter so short because I am trying to make it sound the best as possible.


	2. The first digivice

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Only the name of their sons…. crys

The question that Sohiro asked Sora made her throw a glass that she was washing

" Of course not Sohiro, they are just…… a book, just a thing from imagination" replied Sora from the question she just heard . She was shoked.

"Ok, im going to my homework now" Sohiro said a bit sad because she was hoping to hear other thing like… yes they exist.

It was midnight and Sohiro was sleeping. Suddenly her telephone rang (yes, the telephone was at her room).

"Who is it?" She said sleepy

"Sohiro it is me Kai" said a boy with the same tone of Matt's voice

"Why did you call me at this hour!" she said very furious

"Because I couldn't sleep…… hey in what chapter of the book you are now?"

"Well to tell the truth I'm in chapter…. How it is name….. Well all I remember is that they are in a place called the Primary village"

"Ok you tell me more tomorrow"

"Ok bye!"

Then Sohiro put the phone down and said

"Finally I can sleep!"

She was almost to close her eyes and then a noise wake her up again

"What now?" she said and went to the living room

From there, the sound was coming it was a sound that made beep beep

Sohiro goes near and sees that it was a red little machine with a bit of silver and it had like a little heart ( like Sora's crest)

"What is this…" she said and touched the thing and it glowed.


	3. The second digivice

Meanwhile in Kai's house…

Everyone was sleeping. Kai was alone in his house because his dad was working up late so since he was bored he began exploring his own house at midnight.

Suddenly, Kai heard a sound that gave him the creeps.

"Who... Whose there" He said with a broom on his hand

Since no one answered back he went to look for that "thing". The sound it maked was a beep.

It was a machine, like the one Sohiro found but this one was a different colour. It was blue with silver and had the crest of friendship.

After being like 5 minutes seeing the machine Kai haven't realized that his dad have opened the door.

"Oh no! If he sees me awake Im going to be dead!" He thought

Kai went running up to his bedroom an his dad entered his room to see him.

"Kai, Im so sorry for not being with you so lately but I hope you understand why" Said Matt

When Matt went out of Kai's room he waked up and started seeing again the little blue machine.

"I need to tell somebody this… I know! I will call Sohiro , but is just too late, tomorrow at school I should tell her" Said Kai going back to sleep again without thinking that tomorrow his life was going to change like Sohiro.


	4. We NEED to move?

"But mum… we NEED to move?" said a young girl that have blue hair and brown eyes

"Sorry dear, but it is from dad's new work" Said her mum that had purple hair and were eyeglasses

"But…"The girl didn't have any words to reply what her mum have just said

"Don't worry, you will make new friends at Odaiba" Said her mum trying to put out things a little brighter

The girl looked at her mum and went to her room.

"Why do we have to move…? I don't even see dad because he is always working" she thought "Why dose everything happens to me!"

Her mum knocked the door "Lorelei, is everything all right?"

Lorelei didn't reply. She just stared at the floor.

"Dad is going to come for dinner that was all I wanted to tell you" And her mum leaved the room

"Well, at least something good happened" Lorelei thought "I will see dad!"

Two hours later…

The telephone rang.

"Hello?" said Lorelei's mum

"Hi Yolei" replied a man's voice

"It is you Ken!" Said Yolei full of excitement "Are you coming or not?

"Sorry I can't, I will work up to late…" He said

"Lorelei was so happy to see you but… you can't come" Said Yolei a bit sad

"Don't worry; I will try to go home the fastest I can to help out with the moving tomorrow" Replied Ken

"Ok, bye" Said Yolei

"How will I tell Lorelei?" She thought "She will feel bad for not seeing her dad again"

After a few minutes, Yolei hadn't realized that her daughter have been listening almost half of the conversation by the other telephone.

"How could he do this to me" She said

A tear came down from her face.

"I will never forgive him!"

After saying those words her computer lit on and sucks her in (Author's note: I mean that the computer takes her).

"Oww… where am I?" She said

It was a very dark place and there was a dark ocean too.

"You are in the Dark Ocean" A voice replied

"The Dark Ocean… what a creepy name" She thought

"I wanted you to ask a favor Lorelei" Said the creepy voice

"How do you know my name?" She replied scared

"I know many thing about you but that doesn't matter… will you do me the favor or not?"

"What type of favor?"

"Well…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------Well what do you think? Let's see if you know what dose the creepy voice asked Lorelei to do. If you know review I will see if somebody got it correct.


	5. The new student

At the Takenouchi's apartment….

Sohiro was having breakfast and she eated with hurry.

"Nobody is going to take your food away" said Sora laughing a bit

"I'm just eating with hurry because Kai called me last night about something" Sohiro replied with the mouth full.

After a couple of minutes Sohiro was ready.

She was with her two ponytails and with Sora's blue hat.

She was wearing a light blue top with a white jean putted up (how Sora putted her jeans).

"Bye mom" she said leaving

"Have a good day!" replied Sora with a smile

After walking a couple of streets she reached Odaiba Park.

A boy said to her "Why so late?"

"I… was… having… break…fast" she said without breath

The boy had blue eyes and had blonde hair. He was wearing a black T-shirt with dark blue jeans.

"That's why you are so late?" he said

"Hey, I ate the fastest I could Kai!" Sohiro said almost yelling

"Ok, relax!" He said seating in a bench "I wanted you to come because in my house yesterday I found this"

He shows his little machine that was colored blue and silver.

"I have one too!" Sohiro said while taking hers out.

"Hey, yours is other color. It is red and has a heart, but it has silver too" He replied

"Umm… Sorry for changing the conversation but, aren't we late for school?" said Sohiro

"You are right!"

And both ran.

When both reached two boys went to say hi.

One has spiky brow hair and has goggles and the other had short blond hair and was wearing a white hat.

After everyone said hi, the teacher came in.

"Good morning, Miss Takaishi" Said all the class

"Good morning children" she replied "Today we have a new student" she turns and said to a children that was at the door "Come in" She turned to the class "Her name is Lorelei Ichijouji, take your sit behind Takenouchi"

Lorelei went to sit.

Sohiro POV

I don't like this girl, I just don't trust her. She has a cold look and she is ALWAYS starring at me!

Lorelei POV

I think this is the girl he said me to look after. She doesn't have anything special. Well, I would have to see it with my own eyes when battling with her and her friends.


	6. More Kids

Here I'm introducing more kids and in the next chapters their adventures will begin….

**This type of writing will be used in the thoughts**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in the 8º Class…

"Ok, I need to relax… Why I don't find my homework!" said a brown haired girl. She was holding a whistle and a pink clip in her hair "Aiko, can you help me please" she said to a girl with French hat and long brown hair. "Hanon, you should be less messy" Aiko replied.

While they were discussing they didn't notice the teacher entered the class. "Takaishi, Tachikawa… could you please take your sits" said the professor

"Yes" they replied sitting

"Now, please would you give out your homework" he said to all the class. Everyone give out there homework except for Hanon.

"Hanon would you please give me you're homework" he said to her

"I… lost it" she said "My cat used it like his sandbox"

"Ha, ha… very funny" he said sarcastically "But, you need to go to the principal's office, you know the way"

Hanon got up and went her way. While she was walking she meets a boy from 5º grade and they say hi and started talking the way to the principal's office.

"Hi sis" a blond boy said by her side, he was wearing a white hat.

"Hi bro" she replied "Are you going to the office too?"

"Yeah" he said "Motomiya and Kamiya make me get into a lot of trouble and then the two of them said that all was my fault"

"Rio and Rick will never change" she said "But don't worry; they are still your friends even if they don't demonstrate it Gray"

"You are right" he said

They reached the office and stayed there like for all the class.

Finally they went out in the recess and meet with they respective friends. Hanon meet with Aiko and a new boy that came to school while Hanon was in the principal's office (Author's Note: Will be described next chapter)

And Gray went with Rio and Rick. Sohiro was there too with Kai.

Sohiro was feeling bad for Lorelei because she was alone so she went and tried to start a conversation with her but obviously Lorelei didn't answer back so Sohiro failed. She tried all the recess and class too. "Oh, boy… will she never give up?" said Rick sighing "Hey! Don't blame her, that's her spirit" replied Kai protecting her friend

"Sometimes I think they are more than friends" said Rio to Rick and Gray. Both nodded. "What did you said!" Kai said almost screaming at middle of the class

"Nothing" the three replied

In the Art Class of 8º Grade…

"Children I want you to draw anything you like on this paper but you must write a description of it" said Miss Laos

"That's easy" said Aiko to Hanon

"You said that because you are good at drawing" she replied

"Do you think so?... I'm the best drawer in the world!" Aiko said not so out loud because the teacher would hear.

Hanon sweatdroped. She started drawing at the same time as Aiko.

In 15 minutes their drawings where finished.

Hanon's picture was like a tiger but docile, in it's tail have a ring and her ears where at the end with a purple fur and it's stripes where colored black and it was white.

Aiko's picture was a flower but it's head was like petals that at the end it have like a curvy line, it's hands where like that too and It's foots where like the bottom part of a flower (Author's note: It was difficult to explain this one so if you don't understand this description you would see by the name)

"Now to the difficult part… tun, tun , tun, tun…… the description!" said Aiko making Hanon sweetdrop again.

**Hanon…**

**How Can I describe this! Oh no, I'm biting my pencil again… I hate when I do that. Ok it is like a tiger but how could I call it first… I know… Tiger… no to empty. TigerLilly! I like that. That's how it's going to be called! Yeah! **

**Aiko…**

**Ok, now I'm going to put it a bilingual name like… Flor! That is flower in Spanish but it is too empty… I will try Flora… I like that but it is too empty…!**

**Know I remember one friend of Hanon's brother that the book she reads all names ended in mon so I will call it Floramon! How intelligent am I! **


	7. Where are we?

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this almost all the chapters! I do not own Digimon. Only this story and their children and their names. Well almost… Get on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the class of P.E of 5º grade…

"Now teams of basketball…" said the professor with his pencil and tablet in hand "The captains of each team will be… Rio Motomiya and…" the professor started thinking "Gray Takaishi"

Rio went to his position and started calling children for his team same was doing Gray. The groups were:

Rio's team: Rick Kamiya, Tory Hida and Kirara Izumi (Author's note: Sorry I don't introduce them but the aren't digidestinades they will help them)

Gray's team: Sohiro Takenouchi, Kai Ishida and Lorelei Ichijouji.

While they were playing basket Gray's team was winning (wasn't it obvious?) but in one moment Lorelei start playing better than Gray so she got all the attention. After the game finished Gray's team win and Rio's team lost. Lorelei was surrounded buy a lot of students asking her how she learned to play like that.

It was late but Sohiro was going to the computers room because she has got homework. While she was there the others were following her.

"So you got homework the first day of school?" said Hanon with her little brother "Do you have Gray?"

"No sis" he replied "Let's go home, mum and dad would be worried if we go late… bye Sohiro!"

"Bye" Sohiro said

All were gone except for Kai who offered be with Sohiro to help her so both put their machines apart but suddenly they started glowing and were sucked by the computer.

"Ouch were am I?" said Kai "Well I'm glad I landed on something comfortable"

"You are…on top of me!" Shouted Sohiro that made Kai blush

After they were up some bushes started moving that make Sohiro go closer to Kai and make both blush. It was a Fox with two tails and it was colored gray the other was a blue bird

"Sohiro… Is that you?" said the blue bird "Sohiro Takenouchi?"

"Yes…why?" asked Sohiro quite scared but strange

"Is you!" shouted the blue bird and flied up to Sohiro what made her fall.

"You aren't going to do me that no?" said Kai to the two tailed fox.

"Maybe yes, maybe no…it depends my humor, so you are Kai Ishida?" the fox asked

"Yes" he replied

"Good, I'm Foxmon…glad to meet you" he said "Um, aren't you forgetting something" he said to the blue bird.

"Oh yeah!" she replied and got up what Sohiro thought it was better "My name is Bluepiyomon glad to meet you"

"I am Sohiro Takenouchi and I am in 5º grade" said the two ponytails girl

"And I am Kai Ishida" said the blond boy "Could you please tell us where are we?"

"Of course Kai" said Foxmon

"You are in the digital world!" said Foxmon and Bluepiyomon at the same time.


	8. Digi what! ?

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but I once owned 100 dollars…

Hanon: Do you think anybody cares you owned 100 dollars?

Shadowlights: Let's get on with the story!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Digi what?" said Sohiro that almost fainted. "I got it… this is a dream!" said Kai walking in circles being followed by Foxmon "Sohiro please punch me"

"Are you sure?" she asked

"Yep"

"Oookaay" said Sohiro preparing to punch him. After doing that Sohiro punched Kai and he almost get incontinent.

"I didn't know you punched so good.." said Kai with difficulty to talk but it made Sohiro blush.

"I think we must hide" said Foxmon moving his ears

"I think you are right it is coming towards here" said Bluepiyomon taking Sohiro to a cave with Foxmon and Kai.

"Why are we hiding?" asked Sohiro

"We hide from her" said Bluepiyomon while her wing pointed to a shadow in form of a human.

She had pointy blue hair wares glasses.

"Ow, come on you don't need to hide… You always know I will found you" she said

"And she is…?" asked Kai

"How dare you don't know who I am!" said the mysterious person with some smoke from her head "From not knowing who I am… Sedramon attack them!"

"Sedramon… that name" said Sohiro

"We need to escape!" shouted Kai and Sohiro ended her trance

"Kai go going further with Sohiro, I and Bluepiyomon will try to get that Sedramon back to normal" said Foxmon

"Be careful!" he replied while he entered further the cave.

"Long time no see…" said the mysterious person

"And I like it that way" said Bluepiyomon "We are going to defeat you Digimon Empress!"

"And how?" she said "With your pathetic rookie form?"

"Tail Dash!" said Foxmon and he started running while his tails move like a whirlwind then he jumped and his tails were used to break a dark ring the Sedramon had.

While Kai and Sohiro were running they ended like in a sacred cave because there were more little machines like the ones of them, underneath there was some symbols and in one of the place of some little machines there was the symbol of Sohiro and Kai. "I think we should put them here" said Sohiro grabbing her machine in the place the heart symbol was. The same was doing Kai but in the place his symbol was.

The machines started shining and then went flying up to the sky followed by many colors. Like pink, green, yellow, orange and a light blue . Sohiro noticed before that 2 machines weren't on there place and started thinking where those machines were.

Suddenly a blue bird came flying and fall on top of Sohiro.

"Ouch" Sohiro said looking who was. It was Bluepiyomon.

"Bluepiyomon, oh my God, what had happened to you?" said Sohiro almost crying

"That Digimon… Darkhalsemon" said Bluepiyomon pointing at it

"It doesn't have a dark ring" said Foxmon

"That's why because it is MY Digimon!" said the Digimon Empress

"**Halsemon, Digimon and the word Empress and Emperor Sounds familiar to me" **thought Sohiro

"Darkhalsemon attack them!" said the Digimon Empress

"Bluepiyomon... digivolve!" said Sohiro almost crying holding her machine.


	9. Icebirdramon and a suspiciouse person

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but if I owned it I will go back to the 02 and make their sons have many adventures as their fathers and…

Sohiro: Make me go out of the digital world with Kai and let him kiss me!

Shadowlights: You are so nuts

Kai: Me to kiss you … yuck!

Shadowlights: Get on with the story I don't want any kissing!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last chapter…

"**Halsemon, Digimon and the word Empress and Emperor Sounds familiar to me" **thought Sohiro

"Darkhalsemon attack them!" said the Digimon Empress

"Bluepiyomon…digivolve" said Sohiro almost crying holding her machine

"What dose she have just said!" the Digimon Empress exclaimed

Bluepiyomon started glowing and said this words

"Bluepiyomon digivolves toooooo Icebirdramon"

It was the same as a Birdramon but this one was white and when you were near you could fell a cold air. Her special attack it snow fall which makes snow fall to the opponent and don't letting it move for a couple of minutes.

"Snow Fall" said Icebirdramon while Sohiro, Kai and Foxmon run to the exit of the cave that was made when the other machines went flying up to the blue sky and they were near a TV.

"Kai hold my hand and do the same I will do" said Sohiro

Kai was totally blushed but he hold her hand and Sohiro putted her machine up and they were sucked by the Pc.

"Ouch" said Kai "Are you ok Sohiro?"

"Yep… we are back!" she said jumping and shouting of joy

"So this is the famous real world" said Foxmon

"I think you are right" said Bluepiyomon

"What are you doing here!" exclaimed the two humans

"We followed you? Duh!" said Bluepiyomon with Foxmon

"But… now the thing is were you are gonna stay" said Kai thinking

"Don't think too much or you would damage your pretty blond head" said Sohiro laughing a bit

" I think you are right… hey!"

"Let's hide them in the cupboards"

"Ok, but I think if I would thinked it would be better in our homes"

"Are you crazy? If Bluepiyomon moves while my mum is in my house I would be dead!"

"Ok, it was just an opinion"

While they were hiding their respective digimons they didn't notice that a person was watching them "I didn't think they would make it, but I'm glad she didn't do them too much damage. They need to learned more and find the others to help them. It just matter of time for me to show up… but that will be later. A lot of time later"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sohiro: Kai didn't kiss me! Buaaaaaaaa!

Kai: Well since Shadowlights it is a bit busy doing something because she didn't tell I would say the last…

Foxmon: Please review…

Bluepiyomon: and we hoped you liked our story!

Kai: That was my part

Sohiro: It doesn't matter but…kiss me!

Sohiro starts chasing Kai by the room

Shadowlights: I just go and all this is out of control, well review, sorry for a so short chapter… you know I got writers block and I hope you liked this chapter…

All: See ya!


	10. The Blue Feather

Shadowlights: I do not own Digimon or any other related things… and sorry for not updating, as you know my computer was sick that means it didn't turn on and etc.

Aiko: Yes we know the story but will you please makeme appear?

Shadowlights: I don't know maybe in this chapter or the other…

Aiko: Decide!

Shadowlights: Let's start with the story because this could get worst…!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kai and Sohiro were walking by the park near her house.

Meanwhile in the Takenouchi residence…

"I am so bored…" said a red haired women "I wish to have ten years again go to the digital world and have those adventures again" she sights "I am desperate I need to go to the digital world to see Piyomon!"

Sora gets up from the table and goes to Sohiro's room because there was the computer but before she looks for her digivice.

When she found it she started shouting like 10 times.

"Digiport open, Digiport open, Digiport open!" but nothing happened while she was shouting Sora heard a door open and it was her daughter.

"Mum what are you doing?" she asked

"Me um…nothing…ha-ha…" Sora replied hiding the digivice

"So could you please get out of my room?"

"No! I mean yes!" she said because Sora wanted to enter the digital world while she was being pushed out of the room she noticed a blue feather coming from Sohiro's school backpack and that made Sora think in her mind **"That looks like a feather of Piyomon, but it is blue… it looks so familiar"**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowlights: Sorry for a so short chapter it is because I have writers block

Aiko: (Mad) You promised me for being in this chapter and you didn't do it…!

Aiko was chasing Shadowlights (that means me!)

Shadowlights: See….you…next….chapter (plop)


	11. Misspelling a Word

Shadowlights: Since I was bored I decided to put other chapter but I will try to don't do it so short so I will take all 6:30pm writing and at the finish I will tell you at what hour I finished! I do not own Digimon…

Aiko: Will you make me appear now?

Shadowlights: Yep

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Remember the digivices that went flying to the sky? Here are there destinations…_

_The Child of Purity, The Child of Hope, The Child of Courage and The Child of Light. The digivices of Knowledge and Sincerity weren't created they were always with the child but they can't go into the digital world or have digimons their mission is to help the new digidestinades. The digivices that already are with their owners are The Child of Love, The Child of Friendship, The Child of Love and Purity and finally The Child of Kindness._

In the Tachikawa residence…

"**Why dose my daughter have a "French" taste… I always hated French class!" **thought an almost long haired brown women that was cooking **"At least she haven't asked me to cook any French plate because I'm doing just and ordinary Spaghetti"**

"Mum!" shouted a girl on her room

"**What now?" **thought the women "Yes, Aiko?" she tried the most angelical voice she could

"I forgot! Sorry!" replied Aiko while you could hear French music

"Why is she like that…" sighed the women

_Ring!_

"**Yes! It's the telephone a great excuse to make Aiko turn her music off" **thoughtthe women while she ran to the telephone "Yes, Tachikawa residence with who I have the pleasure?"

"Mimi! It is me Sora" said other women voice but it was nervous

"Sora! Wait a sec." said Mimi leaving the phone going to her daughter room "I'm talking with someone turn the music down!"

"Ok…" Aiko replied a bit sad

"I'm back, now Sora…why are you so nervous?"

"I'm becoming crazy Mimi!"

"You mean…..?"

"I wanted to enter the digital world"

"WHAT!"

The what that Mimi shouted made Sora get away from the telephone and Aiko to be curious about the conversation.

"Yes Mimi! I even tried to make Sohiro go out of her room…"

"I think you miss a lot Piyomon…I miss Palmon too"

"Piyomon…" said Sora remembering "I think I saw a feather of Piyomon on Sohiro's backpack but it was blue"

"Sora I think you need to rest. You are starting to see things that can't be real…Imaging our daughters having a Digimon and going to the digital world…That is impossible"

"I don't think so Mimi. But I think I need to rest… Bye"

At the Takenouchi residence…

"Why dose Bluepiyomon neededto give me one of her feathers well it is late so I think need to sleep I am tired from today"

"Sohiro? Oh you are already sleeping I wanted to tell you that I am going to talk to your da… I mean with Tai"

"Ok mum"

"You weren't asleep but well like that I feel better. If you are tired sleep so I must be returning late so don't wait me awake. Bye love you!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowlights: Chapter finished at 7:00pm so what did Sora mean when she confused Tai with the almost completed word Dad?

This will be answered on the next chapter… "Sora's and Tai's Secret" Don't miss it!


	12. Author's note

Shadowlights: Ok this is not a chapter it is just to tell about the characters because somebody may confuse. That happens to me!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sohiro Takenouchi:** Daughter of Sora Takenouchi

**Kai Ishida: **Son of Matt Ishida

**Rick Kamiya: **Son of Tai Kamiya

**Rio Motomiya: **Son of Daivis Motomiya

**Aiko Tachikawa: **Daughter of Mimi Tachikawa

**Hanon and Gray Takaishi: **Daughter and Son of T.k and Kari Takaishi

**Lorelei and Kotarou Ichijouji (Will appear next chapter): **Daughter and Son of Ken and Yolei Ichijouji

**Koboshii Izumi: **Daughter of Izzy Izumi

**Yuki Kido: **Son of Joe Kido

**Tory Hida: **Son of Cody Hida

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowlights: Next chapter will be only of Tai and Sora talking about past things and…… all kids except of Koboshii (Her other name was Kirara sorry for the changing!) Yuki and Tory. And they will met a strange person!


	13. Tai's and Sora's Secret

Shadowlights: Now….the most awaited chapter of all….

Sohiro and Aiko: We must say that is the most waited for you!

Shadowlights: Oh…you shut up…. Let's continue the story. And like always…I'm so tired to make the disclaimer…

Hanon and Gray: Shadowlights doesn't own Digimon.

Shadowlights: Thank you Takaishi brothers…enough talking let's start the story!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora started walking out of her department out to the park to meet with some one; she had a worried expression on her face. She had a flower in her hair that was from a cherry blossom and was wearing a light blue long dress. On the sky you could see all the stars, there were no clouds and there was a full beautiful moon.

"Sora!" said a voice that was coming through the park. She went were the voice was.

"Hi, Taichi" said Sora with a smile that Tai could see that it was a fake one.

"Sora…you don't need to lie to me you are worried about her" he said and showed her a seat beside him on a bench "I am worried about her too. I must say about the both of them"

"You mean… Sohiro and Rick?" said Sora with a weak voice the last name

"For something we are their parents"

"But…that was when they were babies. That's when we get divorced and I stayed with Sohiro and you with Rick…"

"But there is a very difficult problem Sora…" said Tai with his voice very worried. Even more that Sora.

"What is it Taichi?"

"Rick's hair is starting to get a little bit like yours… just a bit…I have noticed but he have not noticed it until someday this week…"

"Yeah…Sohiro's hair has been having a bit of your cute brown hair"

"We need to tell them"

"Oh…No way!" said Sora almost yelling the last part

"But…they will start asking questions, we need to tell them is for their good"

"If is itfor the good of Sohiro I will do it"

"We need to tell them we are their parents"

In the Kamiya residence…

A messy haired boy was yawning

"Um… dad has been out up to late I wonder why? Oh well… I'm thirsty so I'll will get a soda"

He was getting up when he noticed a glowing thing beside his computer.

"What is this?" he said while he was sucked by it.

In the Tachikawa residence…

"Oh I can't sleep why they call mum to go up to this late hour to her cooking show?" asked a long haired girl "Well at least my hair keeps me company"

She suddenly noticed a glowing thing by her computer (Authors note: Why dose every one has a computer at their house!)

So she goes near and was sucked by the computer

In the Motomiya residence…

"I can't sleep with that noise!" said a voice of a boy. He was exactly as Daivis the difference was that it had green eyes so he put up his goggles and went to the thing he goes near and he was sucked by his computer.

In the Takaishi residence…

"Why did dad needed to go out this night" said a blond haired boy with brown eyes "And why didn't mum stay since she didn't have nothing to do there at dad's book convention"

"It was because mum wanted to make dad company that's all" said a girls boy trying to conform her brother and they here a sound they thought it was the telephone but it was the computer. Beside there it was two machines and they were suck by the computer.

At the Takenouchi residence and Ishida residence….

"I sense problem" said a girl at the same time in the other house a boy said the same

"Bluepiyomon!" said the girl

"Foxmon" said the boy

"Digi port open!" both yelled

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowlights: I finally ended the chapter! Ok so all I need is you review I wont continue until I have 25 reviews Sayonara!


	14. Hanon meets Tigerlillymon!

Shadowlights: I know I didn't make it to the 25 reviews but I made it up to 24! Thanks reviewers you make any rainy day sunny! You give me spirit to continue.

_This type of writing will be like the Pov's _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon…T.T!

**Special message: Lord Pata, I will only be updating this story because I have no inspiration for the others only this one (I don't know why! T.T)**

**Mensaje especial: Lord Pata, no voy a estar actualizando mis historias en español porque no tengo inspiración para esas, solo la tengo para esta historia (Y no se porque! T.T)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hanon and Tigerlillymon meet**

"Oww…where am I?" said a short browned haired girl. She took her pink clip out of hair and she put it again taking more hair out. Her blue eyes where looking at the pink machine that brought her there. "How many problems a little machine can make" she said while her whistle moved by the wind "I need to find my brother…"

She started shouting her brothers name "Gray! Gray! Where are you?"

Suddenly she tripped with a "branch", but wait a second…that branch was moving!

"Ouch…hey do you pissed my tail?" said what it seemed to be like a tiger but it was white it had long black nails and some big ears and tail. Its tail was with purple stripes at the same her body and the tip of here ears at the end of the tail it was a golden ring. The girl just stayed quiet starring at the tigers blue deep eyes. "! Can you answer me?" the tiger asked loosing patience.

"Sorry…I didn't know it was your tail" she said shyly

"Well, it's ok…So, hi my name is Tigerlillymon!" the feline said running happily. _"Tigerlillymon…that name…" _thought the girl "My name is Hanon Takaishi, but just call me Hanon"

"So…what are you doing here?" asked Tigerlillymon

"I don't know, but I am looking for my little brother"

"How is he?"

"He has short blond hair, wares a white hat and has brown eyes"

"Maybe my mum knows where he is and how is his name?"

"His name is…Gray"

"Let's go to my house!"

After walking half an hour…

"Mum, Dad I'm back!" said Tigerlillymon

"Hi honey! Dad's out" said a white cat with green gloves and her tail and ears exactly at the ones of Tigerlillymon "Did you found your brother?"

"No mum…"

The cat started sniffing the air "I smell…no that can't be"

"What mum? Oh, I forgot I want to present you some one"

Hanon came out of the trees. Her yellow t-shirt was covered by leafs while her blue jean was very brown of the mud.

"That's not possible!" said the cat almost crying

"Mum? Are you alright?" asked her daughter

"Kari!" shouted the cat running to the human and when she reached Hanon the cat hugged her.

"Umm…sorry but, who are you and why you are calling my mum?" asked Hanon a bit confused

"You are not Kari…but you are her daughter?"

"Yeah… and?"

"Your mother never told you about me?"

"No if I remember…"

"Well… my name is Gatomon and I am a Digimon"

"Wait you are saying that you are a Digimon?

"Yeah…why any problem?"

"I'm in a dream caused by one of my dad's book"

"Who is your dad…oh how silly to ask it is obvious for your blue eyes…your dad is T.k!"

"Yes…hey! How did you know?"

"Let's say I knew your parents, so what's your name?

"Hanon, Hanon Takaishi"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadowlights: Don't miss next chapter **Gray's hope and new friend **!


	15. Gray’s hope and new friend

**Aleluya! Aleluya! I updated! I'm sooooo happy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own digimon**

**Mensaje especial: Gomene Lord Pata gomene! Perdón por no actualizar es que comencé a hacer videos y…. paré de escribir!**

Last chapter….

"Kari!" shouted the cat running to the human and when she reached Hanon the cat hugged her.

"Umm…sorry but, who are you and why you are calling my mum?" asked Hanon a bit confused

"You are not Kari…but you are her daughter?"

"Yeah… and?"

"Your mother never told you about me?"

"No if I remember…"

"Well… my name is Gatomon and I am a Digimon"

"Wait you are saying that you are a Digimon?

"Yeah…why any problem?"

"I'm in a dream caused by one of my dad's book"

"Who is your dad…oh how silly to ask it is obvious for your blue eyes…your dad is T.k!"

"Yes…hey! How did you know?"

"Let's say I knew your parents, so what's your name?

"Hanon, Hanon Takaishi"

**

* * *

**

**Gray's hope and new friend**

Gray's POV

_I was walking in a strange forest… I was alone, not even my sister was near… I was just about to cry when I remembered that I was hungry… so I fainted from hunger. When I woke up I've got two blue eyes looking at me._

End of POV

"Sis…?" asked the blond haired boy while he opened his eyes "Is that you?" Gray opened more his eyes and he sees….

"Ahhhh!" Gray shouts while he sits on the floor

"Ahhh!" Shouted the thing with blue eyes

They stayed shouting 15 minutes when the creature with blue eyes stopped and Gray too. The thing had two big blue eyes, seemed like a hamster (A/N?) with wings instead of ears and was white.

"Who are you?" asked Gray "If you hurt me my sister will come and will punish you to death…"

"Hey! Relax I'm not going to hurt you…." Said the creature

"You're not?"

"Yep… leave that to the viruses… they are the ones who hurt"

Gray was with a puzzled face, "Like I said who are you?"

"I'm… Whitepatamon!... Now who are you?"

"I'm Gray Takaishi, nice to meet you Whitepatamon"

The two stayed there looking at each other when Gray realized something…

"Have you seen my sister?" he asked to Whitepatamon

"Nope… I haven't seen my sister either"

"Do you have a sister?"

"Yep, we separated because we had a fight so now I'm lost…"

"I don't find my sister because maybe she had fallen in another place…"

"Fallen?"

"I "fall" here… I mean…"

Now Whitepatamon was with the puzzled face

"Forget it!" said Gray while he gets up

"I'll help you find your sister" said Whitepatamon while he started flying and rested on Gray's hat.

They started walking, till they got to a river and rested because they have been walking a lot so they decided to drink a bit of water.

"You now Whitepatamon… I think we are going to be good friends… you give me hope to find my sister by helping me" said gray

"Really!" he asked

"Really"

"Yay! I've got a friend!" Whitepatamon shouted while he leaped to Gray's hat again

So the two new friends started to look for their sisters…

**

* * *

**

**Do you like it? Do you like it? I hope so See you again in the next chapter Family Reunion! Don't miss it! Review!**


	16. Family Reunion

**Shadowlights: Long time no see "fans" I was so into makin' AMV's (anime music videos) and forgot about writing XD Ok, here's the thing I wanted to start writing again this new year!! So I will finish first this story and then the other ones ok…?**

**And other thing I…**

**Sohiro: Why!? Why do you take so long updating!!!?? I was desperate when an I going to do my appearance!? **

**Shadowlights: Wait till next chapter….**

**Sohiro: that means I will have to wait a whole year!**

**Shadowlights: Don't be like that!**

**started the discussion**

**Aiko: Shadowlights dosen't own digimon and thanks for your patience :D**

Chapter 16 Family Reunion

"Hey!" said Gray "I think we already passed that tree…." Seeing the tree then looking at Whitepatamon. "Don't tell me we are lost…?"

"No! We're not! I'm um… just… um…. A little confused on the path that's all… ha-ha… ha..?" Whitepatamon said a little bit insecure

" ¬¬ " Gray looked him mad very mad "But I remember you saying I know the path like the palm of my hand!´"

"No! Not hand paw… it's paw…"

"Sometimes I think you're a girl and not a boy for your girly voice…."

"Hey! Don't change the conversation now let's continue to see if we found our sisters…"

In the other side….

"Hey Hanon!" said Tigerlillymon

"What?" she replied

"Didn't you said you had a little brother?"

"Do I have a brother?"

Tigerlillymon hit her head _Oh my god_ _she's gone insane´ _ "Yes… and you are going to look for him!"

"But hey! Don't push me!!!" Hanon was being pushed by her Digimon "I was joking it was a joke!!! Now let me gooo! T.T"

In a very dark place…..

"What do you think? Do we help them a little to reunite?" said a person

"It's a perfect idea Kage – Sama " replied a little one

Back to Hanon and her Digimon

"Omoi…" said Hanon carrying Tigerlillymon on her back

"Well that's what you get from hitting me with a stick and hit me so hard in my paw that now I can't walk!" Tigerlillymon said while seeing her owner

"Baka…" Hanon murmured

"I beg you pardon?" the Digimon replied astonished

"Nothing…"

Tigerlillymon just looked at her madly.

"Tasukete!!!! Onegai!!!!" two people were screaming

Hanon run with Tigerlillymon on her back to the place where the screaming was coming from.

"Gray!" shouted Hanon throwing her Digimon on the floor

"Hey! Watch out!" Tigerlillymon shouted

"What happened kya?" she said hugging Gray that was crying

"Onee-Chan …. Hanon Onee-Chan" Gray said it a lot "A wild monster attacked us and Whitepatamon was taken away from me" he started crying

Now Tigerlillmon was worried _Obakasan! What have you done now!?´_ She started running

"Wait!" said Hanon

She was already gone.

"We can't stay back …" she turned to Gray "wait for me here ok? kya?

"No… Whitepatamon needs me … let's go" said Gray

Hanon just smiled

Where Tigerlillymon

"Obakasan!" shouted the Digimon "Where are you?"

"Ane-ue!"

_That voice…´ _she thought

She ran further and found her brother

"Obakasan!"

"Ane-ue!" shouted Whitepatamon , he was captured in a cage

"Well… now the sister came to the rescue!" said a voice

"Show you're face you Bast…" Tigerlillymon was interrupted by Whitepatamon

"Don't say those words!" said her brother

" ¬¬" she just stared

Hanon and Gray arrived.

"Now the Digidestinades arrived … now it will be more fun" the person appeared it was girl … it was the Digimon empress she called an Airdramon

Hanon and Gray hugged each other while Tigerllilymon and Whitepatamon shouted the names of their owners.

The Airdaramon was about to attack when…

"Stop there Digimon Empress!"

The Empress turn around and saw two shadows a boy and a girl..

"You!..." She said

**Tan tan tan tan!!! To next chapter o.o**

**Kage means dark in this case Kage – Sama jeans like dark lord or dark master something like this… XD**

**Omoi Heavy**

**Baka Idiot, stupid, silly**

** Tasukete Help!**

**Onegai Please**

**Kya Hanon often talks to gray like this when he is scared**

**Onee – Chan sister**

**Obakasan in Spanish it's taradazo can't make an English translation sorry XP**

**Ane-Ue I think it means little sister (how cute even he's the little one! )**

**Next chapter … Aiko's fragile kioku **

**Don't miss it!!**


	17. Aiko's Lost kioku Part 1

Shadowlights: so YOU!!! YOU! Thought I wouldn't continue no??? Sorry nnU (it isn't for you Lord Pata you always have the spirit I will continue T.T) n.n

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon but now I own almost the exact quantity of money to buy the play station 2 game of Harvest Moon

: And???

Shadowlights: Hey! Who are you!?

?: …. You created me and don't remember me!? How bad... ¬¬

Shadowlights: . Let's get on with it!

**Next AMV : "Serenade" – Digimon Collage**

* * *

In the last chapter

Hanon and Gray hugged each other while Tigerlillymon and Whitepatamon shouted the names of their owners.

The Airdramon was about to attack when…

"Stop there Digimon Empress!"

The Empress turn around and saw two shadows a boy and a girl…

"You! ..." She said

* * *

Chapter 17 Aiko's Lost Kioku Part 1

"Yes it's us!" the boy and girl said revealing their faces "Surprised?" They were Sohiro and Kai.

The Digimon Empress was with a worried face but didn't show it "You came to rescue your friends no?"

"Something like that" said Kai looking who were and when he saw them she pulled Sohiro's hair. "Nani?" said Sohiro looking to Kai madly for pulling one of her ponytails. "Look…" he pointed to Hanon and Gray

Sohiro just stared Hanon and Hanon just stared her. Gray just looked at her sister worried.

**Not To Far…**

"I've been walking in circles for almost half and hour!" said a brown long haired girl "My feet hurt and I'm hungry…" suddenly she sees a strange flower and ran to it. "This flower is cute n.n" she said touching it "I wonder if I can take it, but it looks so heavy…" she stretched her hands and the flower jumped revealing a….

"Ah! You're alive" the girl shouted freaked out

"No… I'm not…" the flower said sarcastically

The girl stared at the flower think '_I think I have seen this flower before, but, where? … Bingo!' _

"Floramon!" she shouted leaving the flower paralyzed

"H- How did you know my name?!" the flower was now in panic

"Let's say I drew you in my art class" the girl said happy

" . . . " the Floramon just stared "So, if you know my name what's yours?"

"My name is" the girl fixed her French hat "Aiko Tachikawa n.n"

"Aiko?" the flower said looking carefully at the girl

"Yes…?" Aiko was scared because Floramon was with a strange happy look

"It's you!!!" Floramon shouted running to Aiko to hug her and Tachikawa fell to the "floor"

**Where the others…**

"What the hell are you doing here!?" shouted Hanon to Sohiro

"What do you think!?" Sohiro answered back "Saving your life!"

"I don't want my life to be saved I can alone!"

"Now you start with your pessimist attitude!"

"No, I'm not you are the one" Hanon turned around and stared Sohiro in this way ¬¬ "If your going to save our lives do it"

'_How I hate her!' _Sohiro thought '_Just because she is the most intelligent she thinks she can do it all … but she always forgets her homework how bad… ) I don't forget it ever! D … why am I changing the subject! There are lives to save … but first…' _

"Your live isn't worthy to save …" said Sohiro smiling evilly

Hanon just got mad and crossed her arms.

'_What was all that about?' _the Digimon Empress thought _'Maybe I can use it to my advantage sometime…' _

Suddenly something came from the forest rolling. I took everyone's attention revealing that they were Aiko and Floramon.

"Aiko!?" shouted Hanon "I didn't know you were here!"

Aiko got up dizzy "Hanon? Is that you? And… Gray!" she turned around "Sohiro you're here too and Kai! And a mysterious person dressed in black !"

The Digimon empress stared at Aiko _'It's impossible she's here … what happens if she…' _

Aiko approached to her and looked at her cautiously. The Digimon Empress was scared that was sweating _'Please don't, please don't!!' _

"Have I've seen you before?" Aiko asked

"No you haven't" Sohiro said "You have just arrived!"

"Ok..." Aiko said going to the others '_I am sure I have seen her in other place … or maybe it's my imagination'_

The Digimon Empress got up and said "I'm leaving now, you have won this time but the next one you won't" She started leaving in the Airdramon with a worried look.

**A few minutes later…**

"Aiko tell us!" said Gray, Sohiro and Kai "What happened out there with the Empress!?"

Aiko and Hanon stared each other without knowing what to say.

"Ok…" Aiko said breathing deep air "I'll tell you"

"No! You won't!" Hanon said to Aiko mad and worried "You won't tell them **THAT**"

"But, they would need it to know sooner or later and the time is know I said to tell about **THAT **thing u.u" Aiko said taking a seat on the grass with everyone around her.

"Everything happened four years ago …."

**

* * *

**

**Shadowlights: the suspense oh! How I like suspense o.o!!!**

**Hope you review!!! Don't miss the next chapter and oh I finished the Digimon collage if you want to see it/rate/comment here's the page and it's dedicated to Lord Pata and my friend Sofía **

**Sorry for making the chapter so short but I was having writer block's o.O**

**Page from my Digimon Video/Collage: **


	18. Aiko's Lost Kioku Part 2

**Shadowlights: I was so inspired today that I decided to write for you my dear fans! -**

**All: ¬¬**

**Shadowlights: What?!**

**All: You're lying**

**Shadowlights: And?? No one will believe you! **

**All: You just said it!**

**Shadowlights: o.oU upsss… Help me!!!**

**Everyone drew a killing look to me**

**Shadowlights: Please don't kill me T.T**

**Mysterious Person: I will help you!**

**Shadowlights: What are you doing here Mizu! **

**Mizu: Helping you o.o**

**Shadowlights: … But you aren't from this story! You're from the alternate Spanish version of this story that I will soon write ò.ó!**

**Mizu: I couldn't wait **

**A discussion started**

**Kagami & Kioku: We will do the disclaimer! Shadowlights doesn't own Digimon Adventure D**

**Shadowlights: You two were here too?! Grabs Kagami and Kioku with Mizu and threw the out the production door Let's get on with the stuff! Work!**

* * *

In the Last Episode…

"Aiko tell us!" said Gray, Sohiro and Kai "What happened out there with the Empress!?"

Aiko and Hanon stared each other without knowing what to say.

"Ok…" Aiko said breathing deep air "I'll tell you"

"No! You won't!" Hanon said to Aiko mad and worried "You won't tell them **THAT**"

"But, they would need it to know sooner or later and the time is know I said to tell about **THAT **thing u.u" Aiko said taking a seat on the grass with everyone around her.

"Everything happened four years ago …."

* * *

Chapter 18 Aiko's Lost Kioku Part 2

**-Flashback – _Aiko's POV_**

"Hurry up slowpoke or we will be late again!"

_I remember someone saying that even I don't remember her face now, we were very good friends alongside Hanon and we went to school together every single day. That was what mum used to say to me. _

"I'm going! Just wait would ya? I'm running the fastest I can" _I remember me saying those words_ _reaching the "**Hurry up slowpoke**" person "_But, we need to wait for Hanon!"

"Hey!" _there was Hanon, now we were complete and ready to go but that was when crossing the street…_

**- _Aiko's POV ED -_**

A red car was coming fast without noticing what was in front of him.

Aiko, Hanon and her friend were crossing the street and …

"Aiko!!!" The two shouted

Aiko turned around and the car crashed on her making Aiko fly across the sky and fall to the street. Hanon and the other girl ran to Aiko to see if she was ok but she wasn't, she was unconscious.

**- _Aiko's POV-_**

_When everything blacked out, it was so fast that I could only remember the expressions of Hanon and the other girl. Then a few minutes later I heard the siren of an ambulance and felt asleep… in a deep sleep._

_Then I woke up and saw my surroundings, where was I? Was everything I could ask over my mind over and over again. Then one lady entered and when she saw my awake she ran to hug me and that shocked me so I asked _"Excuse me, but why are you crying? Do I know you?" _Those words made her cry more and to hug me even more now._

_After talking a lot she told me she was my mother for what I was surprised but started remembering something's when I finally could picture her in my mind and cried hard on her lap and all she was telling me were words like **"Everything is going to be fine, you're with me now, don't worry.." **While she cried too. _

_Then a girl entered the room and came running to me and grabbed my hand _"oh for Kami! You're all right now!" _I just stared at her trying to picture her in but I couldn't. Later I knew that she was my friend Hanon_

_My mother asked_ "Is …" _She was interrupted by Hanon _"No, she just went on a trip with her parent and went right today in the morning they said they would have loved to come but it was impossible she sent a letter"

_Hanon gave the letter to me and I read it for myself:_

_**Dear Aiko,**_

_**I'm sorry for what happened to you, I hope you get better and to see you soon . But I think that it will be impossible because I'm moving to another country, I'm moving to Germany for my dad's work, his boss is German how pity, I wanted to visit you u.u . Well, I hope you get better with time and to see you soon.**_

_**Love, **_

_**Your Soul Mate Friend **_

_** - - - - - - - (Name)**_

_The name was hard to read it was all blurry. Hanon said it was because it was raining outside so it got wet and the name must have got erased._

_Since that day I don't know up today who wrote that card…_

**- Flashback ED -**

Everyone starred Aiko, "So what do you think?" Was everything this girl could say. "I say, that I hope you find that person soon" said Sohiro

Everyone smiled except from Hanon that just stared Sohiro mad.

"Well, we need to find the others…" said Hanon trying to forget her bad humor against Sohiro

"Yes, you're right" said Kai

"But who are left? And how do we know they are here?" exclaimed Gray worried

"Let's just say … that it's feeling" said Aiko

"There are more of you?" the digimons asked

"Yes" everyone replied

"So let's find them before the Digimon Empress does it!" Bluepiyomon said with a Foxmon staring at her "What?"

"Nothing…" Foxmon said '_She looks happy that's good, I like when she's happy'_

Everyone started their journey to find the others… but they didn't know that someone was being listening to all their conversation "Aiko… gomene…" The person leaved.

**

* * *

Shadowlights: Now the plot…**

**Mizu, Kagami and Kioku enter the production room**

**Shadowlights: One moment please… Ties a rope around the three**

**Mizu: You can't leave us here forever aren't you? **

**Shadowlights: ¬¬ maybe yes... maybe no… probably yes… where was I oh yes! So the plot is now thickening more no? Don't miss next chapter called… **

The Fight Between Ai & Hikari Porters

**Don't miss it ! and please review! **

**Dictionary: **

**Kioku: Memory**

**Gomene: Sorry**


End file.
